Demon Walking
by TheAmazingSpoon
Summary: A story concerning Mitsurugi and his history. Some chapters contain lyrics from various Nickelback songs. R
1. Far Away

"Give me your hand, quickly!"

The thunderous echo drifted through the flames. They were coming

"Now, give me your hand, hurry, before they come!"

She turned to him from behind the wall of fire

"Come on now, they are almost here, you must come here now, run!"

A tear formed in her eye. She shook her head,

_Once_

An eagle crested warrior rose over the bank

_Twice_

He descends down the hill

_Thrice_

She turns towards him as his sword impacts with her chest

"YOU SHALL PAY"

The invader is taken aback by the mighty war cry emitting from seemingly all around him. He didn't even see Mitsurugi's sword as it sliced through his windpipe.

More yelling from around him signals to him that more are to come.

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

"I will avenge you. You have my promise."

_I miss you_

_Far away for far too long_

He turns to face the gateway as a score of warriors pile through. He takes up his stance, and issues a cry that would haunt every surviving person in the castle for the remainder of their lives

"SHANAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII"

No man emerges from that gateway ever again, only a demon. Some say the sounds of slaughter from within that room still echo around it, and will until the end of time itself.

A lone samurai rides from Kyoto Castle. In one hand he carries a mighty katana, the soon to be legendary and utterly feared Shishi-Oh. In the other, a pendant, a small glowing green gem on a golden chain. Somewhere beyond the horizon ahead of him is his mission. And all the forces in heaven hell and the nether regions could not stop him from accomplishing it. Where a man once walked now strides a demon, a creature of combat, eyes scarlet red and focused.

"I do not break my promises"


	2. A Demon Still Lives

The Silk Road is usually a quiet place, the occasional trade cart passing through, sometimes a band of adventurers seeking their fortune. However, this lack of witnesses makes it an ideal stalking ground for some of the more ruthless bandits and thieves of the east. Lone travelers are warned to take the utmost caution, and are generally advised to hire mercenaries to travel with. However, there are some that no man, no matter how skilled in his craft, would dare to waylay. On this day, a new man shall be added to this list.

"Come on Shirou, I'm getting bored"

The youngest member of the band tossed a stone at a passing fox. Nothing had happened in so long, and their food supplies were running short. The fox ducked under the stone and raced off at speed.

"You idiot Kanji, learn to aim!"

The older and more grizzled member quickly grabbed a stone from next to him and hurled it at the retreating fox. It caught the animal square between the back of the ears, killing it instantly. The man known as Shirou walked over and flung the body across his shoulder.

"That's the second time you've almost let our lunch escape" he growled as he spitted the fox over the fire.

"I can't help it, I just can't concentrate when I'm this bored."

"Well lucky for you, we have a visitor. Hey, you there!"

Than man glanced briefly upwards before grinning and lowering his eyes.

The first man, already fired up from before, began to taunt him.

"Hey we're talking to you pal. Don't mess with us, or you won't make it away from here alive!"

The second man rose to his feet, and unsheathed a wickedly curved scimitar.

"Well Kanji, it looks like he doesn't want to talk. Maybe this will persuade him!"

The man launched into a running lunge at the stranger, sword held high above his head.

There was a glance.

There was ring of metal.

The man known as Shirou was frozen in his attacking position, looking down at the deep gash which sliced him almost completely in half. In one movement, he hit the floor cold.

The stranger turned to the other bandit, pointing a shining katana towards him.

"You, run now before I find you a nuisance too. Tell everyone that one demon yet lives –

Mitsurugi is coming"


	3. Reito

The small village of Reito had flourished over recent years due to it being only half a mile from the Silk Road. That, and because the village was now a major tourist attraction in the area. Everyone from miles around would come to hear the tale of the day a demon walked through…

Mitsurugi wandered the Silk Road. After relieving the bandits of their supplies, he marched the Road looking for more sources of food and water, but found nothing more than abandoned camps, with scarcely more than a few crumbs of bread. Either someone else had gotten here before him, or his reputation was already spreading fast. Good, let Nobunaga know what chases him; let his mind turn to nightmares.

After two days of walking since the bandit encounter, Mitsurugi's supplies were almost completely out; he was left with a few drops of water and half of a stale loaf. At this point, he spied ahead on the road his first sign of life in forty-eight hours. Some careless merchant had dropped a small barrel of western ale on a side road off the main one. Considering the possibilities, Mitsurugi decided that the merchant probably would have headed down this road, meaning that the road must lead to some kind of settlement.

Half an hour later, a weathered figure strode into Reito, the sun catching slightly off his slightly tarnished armour. Dozens of eyes glanced a look at the valuable looking scabbard around his waist; these were desolate times, and anything that could be pawned would be. The price reached on the scabbard alone would provide for someone for a lifetime. Acutely watching every passing person, Mitsurugi tightened his grip on his sword hilt, as if sensing their desperation.

Travelling down through the single road in the village, he finally came across the small local market. He picked up a handful of apples, some bread, and a few skins of water, paying for each with the smallest amount of money possible, which unfortunately was still a lot in these areas. He watched the trader's eyes light up as he passed over a single coin, probably worth to him more than he would get normally in a lifetime.

As he continued along the marketplace, he listened intently to the figure attempting to stalk him. All at once he came to a halt, the sudden rustle of armour freezing the entire street.

"Come out so I can see you" he appeared to call out to the shadows at large.

A small, thin man shifted towards him from behind a nearby stall.

Spinning around on the spot, his drew his weapon and notched it at the man's throat.

"Name" he demanded, but this seemed to cause the man no worry.

"Yamai" he replied calmly, almost conversationally. "I am a guide around this area, one who thinks you may need my services".

Sheathing his sword, his turned again, flipping another small coin over his shoulder.

"That is your pay for this month. You will get your own supplies, and I will not stop if you fall behind. And I would consider buying yourself a weapon. We have three armed men following us."


End file.
